1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a device which is responsive to moisture such as rain, sleet and snow, and will automatically close motor vehicles' (automobiles, vans, etc.) external openings such as convertible tops, moon or sun roofs, or windows, and particularly to close these openings immediately after the commencement of precipitation.
2. Background of the Art
Various systems that are responsive to moisture for automatically closing external openings such as convertible tops, moon or sun roofs, windows, etc. to protect the automobile interior are known. These systems generally consist of a moisture-sensitive device located outside the automobile in such a manner to detect precipitation on the motor vehicle. This device produces a signal which activates an electrical switch which in turn causes motorized mechanisms to close the external openings.
One such system typical of the prior art is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,908,554 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,810,944. That system has the capability of sensing an obstruction, terminating the signal for a predetermined time and reinstating the signal in another attempt to close the opening. This process is repeated a limited number of times in an attempt to effectuate the closure. This system employs a moisture sensing device that will provide a signal only after sensing moisture in excess of a predetermined threshold. The amount of moisture necessary to activate this system may be such that the interior of the vehicle will become wet before the external openings are closed.
Another such system is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,307,095. In that system, the moisture sensing device is located between the opening of the hood and the body in front of the windshield. With such a small opening, the sensing device must also be very small, thus decreasing the probability that precipitation will activate the system before the vehicle interior becomes wet.
Still another such system is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,994,525. In that system, a signal from a moisture sensor actuates a series of relays which cause a motor to rotate a drive-shaft which carries a plurality of cams. The cams of the rotating shaft sequentially actuate individual window motors. During a sudden burst of precipitation, the vehicle interior may become wet while the system closes one opening at a time.
Still yet another such system is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,823,346. That system closes all openings in response to the detection of rain, but reopens such openings when rain is no longer detected unless the doors of the motor vehicle have been previously locked. Repeated short showers, causing the system to close and open the vehicle openings repeatedly, will cause a drain on the vehicle's electrical system to a level that may prevent the use of the electrical system for starting the vehicle motor. The moisture sensing device in this system consists of electrical wire wrapped around a torpedo-shaped hood ornament, a device both inefficient and impractical.
Yet another such system is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,802,694. That system employs a moisture sensing device that can be activated with a single drop of water. However, the contact point is an elongated slit between two plates forming a V-shaped trough. For maximum sensitivity, the spacing between the two plates should be between forty thousandths and one hundred and twenty five thousandths inch. The theory is that any drop of rain water making contact with the V-shaped plates will fall to the bottom of the moisture sensing device and make contact with the elongated slit. Unless the plates are highly polished or at a steep angle, the rain drops may not necessarily make immediate contact with the elongated slit at the bottom of the moisture sensing device.
None of the systems of the prior art provides for the immediate closure of the vehicle external openings, and employ a moisture-sensing device that has high probability of activating the closure system immediately after precipitation falls on the motor vehicle. If the moisture sensing device requires a predetermined accumulation of water to activate the closure, or if the moisture sensing device has such a small cross-sectional area that the probability of precipitation making proper contact immediately after the commencement of precipitation is relatively small, the vehicle openings may not close immediately and thus permitting rain water to enter the interior of the vehicle and possibly cause water damage. If the moisture sensing device does activate the closure system immediately but the openings are closed on a sequential basis, it will require a minimum period of time before all the vehicle openings are closed, and thus rain water most likely will enter the interior of the vehicle and possibly cause water damage.
Also, none of the systems of the prior art accommodates the possibility of a motor vehicle having openings such as window, sun or moon roofs, or convertible tops that are not electrically operated but rather must be closed or opened manually. While most of the new automobiles are equipped with motorized openings, there are some new automobiles that offer only manually operated openings, particularly convertible tops. For older automobiles, manually operated openings are more prevalent.
Some of the automobile manufacturers have incorporated a safety feature in the operation of the motorized sun or moon roofs, whereby when the closure switch is depressed, the roof will only close approximately half way. The closure switch must then be released and depressed again in order to close the roof completely. This safety feature prevents the accidental and complete closure of the sun or moon roof. None of the systems of the prior art have the capability of automatically and completely closing such a sun or moon roof upon the activation of the system by the presence of moisture.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a rain-activated sensor system which can easily be installed in motor vehicles, such as automobiles, during the assembly of the motor vehicle or after the motor vehicle has been completed, whether it has been previously driven or not.
Another object of the present invention is to sense the presence of moisture, such as rain water, snow, sleet, etc.
Still another object of the present invention is to sense the presence of moisture immediately after the moisture has made contact with the motor vehicle surface.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a means for automatically closing motor vehicle external openings, such as windows, sun or moon roofs, or convertible tops, upon the detection of moisture.
Yet a further object of the present invention is to provide a means for automatically closing all or any combination of the vehicles's external openings upon the sensing of moisture.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a means for automatically closing all or any combination of the vehicle's external openings simultaneously upon the sensing of moisture.
Still yet another object of the present invention is to provide a means for automatically closing, upon the sensing of moisture, an external opening, such as a sun or moon roof, that possesses a safety feature requiring two separate closure steps.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a rain-activated sensor system for motor vehicles that will not operate when the motor vehicle's ignition is on.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a rain-activated sensor system for motor vehicles that will automatically close external openings upon the sensing of moisture, but will not attempt to repeat the process if the moisture is no longer present and reappears, unless the ignition of the motor vehicle has been turned on and then off again.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a rain-activated sensor system for motor vehicles that will automatically close external openings upon the sensing of moisture, but will not send power to such openings if the openings are already closed.
Still yet another object of the present invention is to provide a rain-activated sensor system that will control the period of time necessary to close each external opening without directing any excess power to that external opening.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a rain-activated sensor system that will in turn provide a means to close a vehicle's external openings that can only be opened or closed manually.
Other objects and advantages of this invention will become apparent hereinafter.